


Aftermath

by myaekingheart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: A Peter-centric hurt/comfort one-shot. Originally written April 19, 2019 in response to an anonymous ask on Tumblr.
Relationships: Caspian & Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (anonymous ask from Tumblr):  
> Thnx for the answer. I wanted to prompt some hurt/comfort Peter fic. For example he gets hurt (drowning, captured or your fantasy) so then he got rescued and will need a care from his loved ones. Caspian also would be here and help Peter. A fic where Peter who always try to act strong, this time will be hurt and need a help from others. Some sweet Peter/Edmund brotherhood moments and get along with Caspian. Hurt/comfort fic with happy ending. It's just idea so of course you can complement it

“Peter, you can’t deny this any longer” Susan pressed. Her stern eyes kept shifting to her brother’s shoulder, then to his knee. The groans of the injured echoed all around them, the casualties of war. Lucy could only do so much so quickly with her cordial—she had been running herself ragged since the wee hours of the morning trying to treat everyone as quickly as possible. For those lying in wait, and those with less severe injuries, there were medics to tend to their wounds.

“Susan, really, I’m fine” the High King pressed. He hated that he couldn’t even look his sister in the eye, but this really was nothing. He felt lucky he had walked off that battlefield far less scathed than some others, though he knew if Lucy were here she would laugh and say he rather limped off the battlefield. But truly, he was fine. He didn’t need this. He could manage just fine.

The door at the end of the hall creaked open and Caspian slipped inside with a fresh stack of blankets for the patients. “You seem rather helpful” Susan chirped.

“Well, they are my people, and I am their king now. Is it not my duty to care for them?” Caspian asked. A soft smile touched the gentle’s lips. It did her heart good to see that the Narnians were in good hands. After all, she was unsure of what role she and her siblings were to play now that the war had been won and peace was restored. They were no longer on the throne, and yet once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen, right? No matter. The technical aspects were not important now. The primary focus was their patients.

Just then, Edmund had rushed forward wiping his brow. “How’s Lucy?” Peter asked.

“Just fine” Edmund replied. “You’d never know she was up since dawn with her energy.”

“Queen Lucy truly has a gift for looking after others” Caspian commented. The others nodded in agreement.

“So far, she’s treated 64 of the 102 injured, including a pretty serious head injury and what would’ve likely become an amputation” Edmund explained. “How are the others?”

“They’ve been managing alright” Susan replied. She by no means considered herself a medic of any kind, but she had a fair amount of knowledge in treating simple wounds and therefore was more than delighted to help with the less severely hurt. “Peter and I have been watching over them and helping them, though if you ask me I think Peter ought to be looked at, as well.”

The magnificent shot her a glare. “Su, I told you, I’m perfectly fine.” Just as with Caspian, his people’s wellbeing was far more important than his own. He would’ve much rather expended his energy treating them than wasting the medics time with himself. However, his siblings unfortunately knew him far better than he’d like to let on. Susan simply cocked a brow and crossed her arms, then submitted her benchmark request.

“If you’re completely unharmed, then I want you to walk to the other end of the hall and retrieve that stack of bandages from the top shelf” she requested. Peter glanced back to where she had pointed, his heart racing in his chest for a moment, before raising his head high and giving a definitive nod. No problem. It was a simple enough request. He could handle it just fine.

Two steps, however, and his knee nearly gave out. He groaned and willed himself to stand straight but to no avail. Susan smiled proudly.

“That’s what I thought” she replied. Before he could protest, she had grasped his hand and began guiding him toward an exam table near the front of the hall. Caspian sidled up to Edmund as they both watched, a look of concern crossing the new king’s face.

“Is he going to be alright?” he asked Edmund. The just chuckled and nodded.

“The only thing that’s really going to be hurt is his pride” he replied. “But I’m sure he’ll get over it. Eventually.”

This was the last thing Peter wanted. Susan stood beside him, holding his tunic and overseeing the check-up, as a young medic examined his injuries. “Just as I thought” she murmured.

“See?” Peter said, turning to his sister. “I told you, I’m perfectly fine.”

“You have a knee contusion and your dislocated shoulder was popped back into place improperly” the medic announced. Peter’s face fell. Susan beamed. “The contusion is rather intense, but fortunately your knee cap sustained no serious damage and you should be able to walk on it properly soon with the correct treatment. As for the shoulder, we’ll need to give you a sling to immobilize it but you’re very lucky whoever did this did not damage your tendons or ligaments.”

“That can happen?” Peter asked. The medic nodded.

“Mmhmm. I’ve even seen one man with a fracture from trying to pop it back in himself!” she replied.

“The professor would be very disappointed in you, Peter” Susan replied. The magnificent bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. He didn’t want to think about that right now. For the past few months back in England, he had been considering attending medical school with much support from Professor Kirke. The old man had lent Peter many of the medical textbooks in his vast library so he could begin studying for the entrance exams early, but apparently he had not been studying hard enough. The medic before him smiled and lifted a finger as she slipped out to acquire everything needed for treatment.

Once he was done, Peter felt pathetic. His right arm had been put in a sling, and his other was occupied with a crutch to help his bandaged knee. Caspian and Edmund looked up from their respective patients as Susan guided Peter to his own cot to rest.

“That looks serious” Edmund commented, making his way over once he was finished.

“It’s not” Peter insisted, easing his way onto the bed. Susan adjusted the pillows behind him as he laid back, then explained what the medic had told them. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Lucy about this, alright?” Peter requested.

“Why? She’s going to find out eventually” Edmund said.

“I don’t want her to worry. Besides, there are others who need her help more than I do” he replied. It was a fair enough point. She had a limited quantity of fireflower juice, and they all knew full well they didn’t have the time to restock.

“Can we get you anything?” Caspian asked, sliding his way into the conversation.

“No, thanks” Peter replied. He gazed at all the others lying around him, dwarfs and centaurs and animals alike. All he could think was that he wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be treating them, helping them, rather than lying with them. He felt helpless, useless, pathetic.

A few hours passed, and soon Peter became so bored with just watching the others rush back and forth tending to the wounded that he fell asleep. When he finally woke up, the sun was setting and Edmund was at his bedside refilling his water glass. “Morning, sunshine” the just greeted with a smile.

“How long have I been out?” Peter asked. He tried to sit up, forgetting how delicate he was, and winced when the pain reminded him.

“Since about 2:30, give or take” Edmund answered. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine, thanks” Peter replied, then after a moment thought better of himself. “Actually, do you mind bringing me that medical book on the table over there?” he asked, pointing with his good hand across the room. Edmund met where his brother indicated, then hesitantly went over to retrieve it for him.

“You know, you should be resting, not studying” Edmund said with a light laugh.

“I know, but I can’t help myself” Peter replied. “I felt so stupid in front of that medic earlier, like I haven’t been studying hard enough. Did you know that you can fracture something if you try to pop a dislocated shoulder into place on your own?”

“Why? Do you have a fracture?” Edmund asked.

“No, but I wish I had known that was possible” Peter replied.

“I suppose that’s all my fault then, right?” the just then asked after a beat of silence.

“You did nothing wrong, Ed” the magnificent insisted. “You were there when I needed you, and you did the best you could. We’re lucky it’s nothing worse.”

“I still wish I had known” Edmund replied. Peter rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Well, now you do” he said. “And once I figure out how to treat it myself, I can teach you in the event that I dislocate my shoulder fighting a tyrannical king in a magical land again.” The two laughed, but deep down something ominous and bittersweet coursed through the both of them. The war was won, but before them lay uncertainty. Caspian was king now, that much was true. The kingdom was already bustling with plans for his coronation. Peter’s eyes shifted toward the young king as he sat beside one of the patients laughing and talking with them. They had such a coarse start, Peter and Caspian. The High King could scarcely see then how this kid was capable of ever leading a country. He saw it now, though. He saw the kindness in his eyes, the compassion, the way he cared so deeply for his people, human or otherwise. He truly was a worthy king. But what did that mean for he and his siblings? What were they to Narnia now? Peter and Edmund looked to one another and for a brief moment understood exactly what the other was feeling: a mutual sense of panic. A sense that their time was running out. A sense that this chapter was quickly coming to a close. And then they smiled at one another, and Peter patted his brother on the shoulder and insisted he go look after the others. Their time was running short, but they would not think of that right now. All that mattered was that they were here now, and that the war was won, and that peace had been restored to Narnia despite the cost.


End file.
